


How Can This Last Forever?

by BeccaBear93



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Fai wants to stay.





	How Can This Last Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to "Forever" by Red and "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney a lot lately, and I guess this was the result. I've been working on a lot of very long Hannibal fics lately, and I needed a break for some fluff. Half of me is screaming that this is way too short to post, but the other half is just relieved to actually finish something for once and is tired of making everything 10k+ words. So this is staying as the tiny ficlet it is.
> 
> Warning for implied/referenced suicidal thoughts.

It starts with Fai burning breakfast. It’s unusual for the mage to be so inattentive when it comes to cooking, and that’s how Kurogane first catches him staring at him and spacing out. Then he can’t help but feel Fai’s eyes boring into him for the rest of the day, whether he’s reading his manga or helping the kid dismantle the machinery of this most recent world to figure out how it works.

“If you’ve got something to say, then say it, mage,” Kurogane eventually growls out when they’re left alone for a few minutes. “How many times do I have to tell you to just speak your mind?”

“I know, Kuro-pii,” Fai says, smiling but slightly flustered at being caught. He walks up to Kurogane and wraps his arms around his waist, leaning in for a quick kiss. The embrace is returned surprisingly easily. “I’m not trying to hide anything; I just didn’t want to embarrass you.”

The ninja scoffs. “Since when do you care whether something embarrasses me?”

Fai knows there’s some sort of unspoken permission there, so he ignores the question and says, “I just wanted to say… thank you. For saving my life.”

Part of Kurogane urges him to ask, ‘Which time?’ Instead, he just gives a half-shrug. “You’ve saved my ass plenty of times, too.”

“No, that’s not—I mean…” His eyes drop to Kurogane’s chest and he continues, quieter, “…from myself. I’ve been alive _so long_ , Kuro-sama… and without Fai… I’m not sure how much longer I would’ve been able to keep going if you weren’t there.”

Kurogane’s hands tighten almost painfully on Fai’s hips, and his frown twitches from something like anger to something a little like sadness. He pulls the mage closer and presses his lips to his temple. After a long minute, he pulls back slightly, mouth opening and closing a few times.

Fai shakes his head. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I know.”

“…Don’t you dare think about leaving us, mage,” the other man eventually settles on.

Fai smiles, small but real, and leans back in to rest his head on Kurogane’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he answers softly, “Of course not, Kuro-rin.”


End file.
